New Phone New Life
by kero616
Summary: Santana gets a new phone and decides to prank Quinn. a GGSM fill


Title: New Phone New Life

Summary: Fill to a prompt at GGSM:

"Santana gets a new phone and decides to prank Quinn. She starts texting Quinn, it's innocent at first and she's surprised Quinn actually replies to her. They text for days, Quinn tries to find out who the other person is but Santana doesn't reveal much. She expects Quinn to stop texting once the questions start getting personal or as Santana would say, "wanky." And maybe she does a little fist pump because it's not long before her phone vibrates with an incoming message. Somehow texting turns into sexting and even after Santana makes it obvious she's female cause she's not about to pretend she has a dick just to get Quinn off, they keep going. Quinn sends a pic to Santana [pictured above] and the blonde feels like she took things too far when ten minutes go by and she doesn't get any new texts. She's pleasantly surprised when Santana shows up at her place to finish what they started in person."

Pairing: Quinn/Santana

Rating: NC-17

Author's Note: It's been a long while since writing and this is my first attempt at prompts. Please be kind and review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

After 2 years with the same phone, Santana decided she deserved a new one. When she got to the mall kiosk and the guy asked if she wanted to keep her old number an idea came to mind and she added a new SIM card to her purchase.

'This is going to be fun' she thought and opened a new message with her new phone and number. 'Probably should start with something simple.'

"Hi"

"Who is this?" the reply came almost immediately.

"A fan"

"I think you have the wrong number"

"No. you are Quinn Fabray."

"And you are..?"

"Not telling, nice try though"

"Why are you talking to me? I don't even know you."

"You know me well actually"

"I think I'm done with this game. I had a long day."

"Judy or Sue?"

"Judy but how..."

"I told you, I know you well. You should replace her vodka with water; it'll solve part of the problem."

Much to Santana's surprise they continued to talk daily. Quinn repeatedly tried to inquire her identity and every time all Santana replied was "a fan".

It was all innocent and friendly until one day, a week after the first text, Quinn started a conversation saying: "I need a guy advice."

Santana didn't understand the message; she replied "why ask me? I'm not a guy and not really attracted to them."

After she hit send she started to panic. 'Did I really just came out to Quinn Fabray? No way she'll answer now, the girl's too prim to talk to lesbians. Not that I'm a lesbian, I just like girls.'

"Doesn't mean you can't help. I know of a guy in school who is cheating on his girlfriend and I think she should know."

Santana had to pinch herself to believe it. Not only did Quinn continue the conversation, she still wanted her advice. And she thinks she knows what it's about.

"I think berry's too involved with frankenteen to listen."

"I just found out today, how do you know already?"

"You didn't 'find out' today, you kissed him. Horrible idea, by the way."

"Why?"

"Because he is a hypocrite, fat, dumb minute man."

"It's not like I'm 'doing it' with him"

"Doubt you're 'doing it' with anyone after last time. How do you not die of the sexual frustration?"

Santana was certain she took it too far and that the game was over. And then her phone signaled a new message.

"I'm not sexually frustrated."

"Really? When was the last time you 'took care' of yourself?"

"I don't need to 'take care' of myself." And then immediately another message. "My imagination does it for me."

Damn, Quinn Fabray telling her about her fantasies was such a turn on. She didn't have to think and sent Quinn a reply.

"And who do you fantasize about?"

"You don't tell me who you are; I don't tell who I dream about."

"How about I'll give you something you give me something?"

"Okay, you first."

"We see each other every day and maybe even friends"

"Not fair! I have a lot of friends, including the girl I think about"

"So you like girls? Interesting. "

"Just one. Your turn."

"We are both on the Cheerios"

"So is my crush…"

"What happens when you think about her?"

"I wake up frustrated."

"Then why not 'take care' of yourself?"

"I don't really know how. What do you do after a wet dream?"

Santana wasn't sure what to answer and how far to take it so she pushed the limits again.

"I like to tease myself. Pinch my nipples caress my abdomen. Just tease until I fill the ache in my stomach."

"And then what?"

Santana was shocked, she was certain Quinn would abandon the conversation long ago and here she was, asking for masturbation tips. She was unbelievably turned on right now but she couldn't stop answering.

"By the time I actually touch myself I'm so wet that I don't really need much to cum."

"But what do you do?"

"That depends on how wet you are…"

Seconds later Santana's phone beeped with a new MMS. She opened the attached picture and discovered black panties, soaked through and Quinn's hand over where her clit is.

Santana didn't know how to respond to the pic. She was wet and apparently, so was Quinn. Maybe anonymity brought out her wild side. She sat there for a few minutes not knowing how to respond until she made out her mind, 'time to take things to the next level, all or nothing'.

Full 10 minutes passed since sending her picture. Quinn was starting to think sending it wasn't such a good idea. Now she was uncomfortably wet and scared the girl she texted it to would use it against her.

The blonde had a pretty good idea who was on the other side of the text but she thought the other girl was too turned on to stop.

Suddenly the door rang. She wanted to ignore the door and maybe try masturbating to the recent messages but whoever was at the door wouldn't stop ringing and she couldn't concentrate.

She opened the door only to find Santana there, she let her in and looked the door, thanking god her mother was at her "book club" and won't come back until tomorrow.

"Hi Q, you probably don't know why I'm here…" Santana started. She did not think this through. Quinn didn't know she is the one who sent her the text. Stupid idea.

The blonde smiled devilishly. "I know exactly why you're here." Santana didn't respond. "You didn't have to change your number just for me, S."

That got her attention. "You know it was me and still sent that picture?"

Quinn didn't answer. "You want a snack or drink?" she got up and before she could leave Santana got up, grabbed her hand, turned her around and kissed her.

She wasn't sure why she did that until she felt Quinn kiss her back. Once the brunette started nipping at her lower lip Quinn broke the kiss.

"You want to take it upstairs?" she asked breathlessly.

Santana just nodded and followed her.

When they entered Quinn's bedroom the blonde pinned Santana to the door and kissed her passionately.

Santana was surprised but kissed back with the same passion; she dragged her to the bed. They ended the kiss to catch their breath and Santana took the opportunity to rid Quinn of her shirt, leaving her topless.

Quinn slid her hands down the Latina's body, scratching her abs gently under her shirt. Santana moaned and claimed Quinn's lips in another kiss; she couldn't have enough of her and wondered what it would be like to kiss her other lips.

When Quinn felt a knee between her thighs she moaned into Santana's mouth, giving the Latina a perfect opportunity to slide her tongue passed Quinn's lips.

Quinn tried to rock herself against Santana for any pressure which only got the brunette to smirk and pull her leg back from Quinn's aching core.

"San, please don't stop." She whimpered.

Santana started descending Quinn's body slowly. She stopped at her chest, taking a rosy nipple between her lips. Loving the feeling of the Latina sucking on her breast made Quinn decide to take her lover's shirt off and finally touch those magnificent breasts.

Santana teased and sucked on the blonde's nipples for a few more minutes until she couldn't wait anymore and lowered her mouth to Quinn's abdomen. She felt the blonde tense under her tongue and kept descending, lowering Quinn's shorts and leaving her with only her soaked black panties.

Quinn laid on her bed, Santana above her used her mouth to make her feel delicious things and was dangerously close to her core, admiring her still wet panties.

"Can I take these off?" She husked against her. Quinn nodded burying her fingers in Santana's hair.

Using her thumbs Santana discarded her underwear and dipped her tongue into the very drenched folds of the blonde writhing under her trying to suppress her moans unsuccessfully.

"Don't hold back, baby." The brunette husked and moved her tongue in circular motions from her opening to her clit. Quinn thought she was in heaven, she felt pleasure she never experienced and just when she thought she can't take it anymore Santana sucked her engorged clit in her mouth and gently pushed a fingers inside her.

"God, yes, yes. San, I think I'm close." The Latina held down her thighs as her body convulsed. The moment she felt Santana curling her fingers upward and heard her slurping around her clit she was done.

Quinn never felt anything like that. She convulsed uncontrollably and moaned the Latina's name repeatedly until she felt her remove the finger and moving up her body.

She kissed her slowly, still shaken from her amazing orgasm.

"That was incredible. I didn't know you can feel this… It never happened before" she mumbled.

"I'm sorry you had to go through a pregnancy without experiencing any of the pleasure sex could provide." The brunette said in a caring voice. Quinn just held her and didn't want to let go.

"What about you?" Santana gave her a confused look. "I know I don't know how to… reciprocate but I can try, you're probably as wet as I was."

"I am but you don't have to… unless you want to." Never had she thought she would see Santana blush shyly as she saw her now. It made her smile.

Instead of answering she moved her hands all over Santana's body. She remembered the text from before so she focused on her nipples.

When Santana started moaning she lowered her head and nipped on her neck near her pulse.

"Please don't tease me Quinn. You don't know how beautiful you are when you come, I'm already close." Hearing that made the blonde blush. She dropped her hand and descended to the Latina's core, removing her jeans and panties in one motion.

Quinn was in awe of the sight. She could smell the arousal and see the wetness of the beauty above her and couldn't help herself. She spread Santana's lower lips and entered her tongue to her slit.

Santana moaned loudly and grabbed Quinn's head so she wouldn't move.

"I just need I little more baby. Please touch my clit, I'm so damn close."

Quinn pulled the Latinas nipples gently in her hands and sucked the bundle of nerves between her lips as Santana cried out her release.

As the last wave hit her Quinn moved up to the headboard and snuggled to Santana.

"You sure you hadn't done this before?" Santana was out of breath after screaming Quinn's name so much.

"Only in my imagination" she replied with a smile.

"I should have gotten a new phone sooner." Santana said and they smiled and drifted off in each other's arms. The drama and talks can wait till tomorrow. Now they can just enjoy sharing a bed after an amazing night.


End file.
